


What we do on the rooftops

by telling_you_stories



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fist Fights, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, not hate sex exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telling_you_stories/pseuds/telling_you_stories
Summary: Life in the Fright Zone is stressful. Catra and Lonnie have found a way to work out their tension. But they’d prefer no one ever find out about it...
Relationships: Catra/Lonnie (She-ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	What we do on the rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> My brain cannot let this idea go. It’s convinced Lonnie and Catra never liked each other but definitely hooked up, and wouldn’t let me be until I wrote it down. So please enjoy this … not hate sex, exactly, but “I don’t really care what you think and that’s what makes this so great” sex.

Lonnie was torn. On the one hand, she prided herself on being tough. On resisting temptation. On working hard, and focusing on what was best for her squad and for the Horde.

On the other hand, it had been a terrible day. She'd had to wake up early for cleaning duty. She'd botched a supplies exercise that morning. And that afternoon, Kyle had managed to so terrifically screw up their training session that the whole squad had gotten a personal dressing down from their commander and been forced to re-run the simulation. Twice.

And now, on top of everything else, it was the _gray_ stuff for dinner. She stared at the lumpy mass on her tray in disgust.

She was tired, and sore, and angry. She deserved something to make herself feel better. Being tough was all well and good but... well, maybe, in order to do her best for the Horde, she needed to give herself an outlet to blow off some steam.

She gave in.

First, she carefully balanced her spoon on the edge of her tray.

Then she announced, "I'm going for a run before bed."

Kyle and Rogelio, sitting across the table, nodded. Catra, sitting next to her, was too busy talking to Adora to pay any attention. Well, that was about to change.

Lonnie stood up, "accidentally" knocking her spoon on the floor under the long table. "Move, Catra," she said loudly.

Catra put her ears back and curled her lip as she swiveled around to glare at Lonnie, but she scooted back on the mess hall bench to give her squadmate space to duck under the table.

Grabbing her spoon and hidden by the crowd of cadets' knees, Lonnie touched Catra's ankle, then dragged her hand lightly up the inside of Catra's leg. She was rewarded by the sight of Catra's toes curling, digging claws into the sticky floor.

Good. She'd gotten the message.

As Lonnie racked her tray on the way out, she saw Catra get up from the table. Adora looked like she was about to follow, but then Catra said something that made her shrug and sit back down.

Out in the dark hallways, Lonnie headed to their bathroom. Might as well take a few minutes to brush her teeth. Get the foul taste of that gray stuff out of her mouth. Then... then she'd head to the roof.

***

Technically, none of the cadets were allowed on the roof, but in the mood she was in, Lonnie didn't care. Shoving open the heavy door at the top of the rusty, narrow stairs, she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the evening light after the dimness of the corridors.

"Took you long enough," a sarcastic voice greeted her. Catra. She was lounging against the edge of the roof, arms crossed.

Lonnie smirked. "Why? Were you waiting for me?"

Catra pushed herself off the railing and stalked towards Lonnie, her tail lashing, a predatory grin on her face. "I wouldn't have been if you weren't so slow."

Pushing the door shut behind her, Lonnie moved to one side to put open space at her back. She slid one foot behind her, her weight distributed evenly between the balls of her feet. "Slow? Nah. You must've rushed ‘cause you were so eager to see me."

Catra growled and dropped her weight into a fighting stance, raising her claws. Lonnie raised her own fists. For a few seconds the two cadets watched each other intently, balanced carefully on the edge between stillness and motion. Then, Catra lunged into a strike.

Lonnie pivoted and blocked, pushing to shift Catra's center of gravity just enough that her momentum flung her into the space beyond Lonnie. She tried to turn her block into a low punch at Catra's undefended flank, hoping to catch her before she could adjust, but Catra had leaned into the forward motion and kept moving, tucking and rolling to bounce up and face Lonnie again. This time Lonnie moved first, closing the distance between them with a quick step and an uppercut. But Catra dodged, skipping backwards and sideways.

They faced each other again, breath coming more heavily, with matching wicked grins on their faces.

Lonnie stepped in again. She didn't pull her punches, leaning her full weight into her strikes, but she stuck to torso blows and avoided Catra's head. For her part, Catra didn't hold back her quicksilver speed, but the claws that came raking towards Lonnie were half sheathed.

"Hey! Face! Watch it!" Lonnie yelled as she ducked.

Catra rolled her eyes, but her next swipe came in lower.

Their game had two unspoken rules. The first was: no marks.

They'd broken rule number one a lot.

***

The first time, there'd been no rules, no holding back. It had started when Catra had gone MIA during squad training _again_ and Lonnie had followed her up to the roof.

"Catra! You have got to stop skipping training sessions! They're important!" Lonnie had been flushed and panting a little from chasing Catra around the base and up several flights of stairs.

"Important to you, maybe." Catra was, irritatingly, barely out of breath and totally cool.

"Important to _all of us_ ," Lonnie said. "The whole squad is in this together! You have a responsibility to your teammates to carry your weight!"

Catra shrugged. "But do I, Lonnie?"

"You do! Come on, what are you going to do? Just tag along after Adora for the rest of your life and expect her to protect you?"

Catra stiffened and her eyes narrowed. "You just hate that you'll _never_ be the best in the squad. It doesn't matter how hard you work. Adora gets all the praise, and all the attention. But you can't ever be mad at her, because you know she works just as hard as you do." She stepped towards Lonnie. "But me? I don't give a shit. I skip training sessions. I zone out during class. I break all the rules." By that point Catra was only inches away. "I don't try at all. And _I'm still better than you_."

Lonnie lost it. "We'll see about that," she said, and swung.

Catra squeaked, surprised, and just managed to dodge. But she recovered quickly and launched herself back at Lonnie, claws extended.

From there it was a blur of fists, claws, and curses. Catra landed the first hit, leaving deep welts along Lonnie's forearm. But in the end, Lonnie outmaneuvered Catra, backing her up against the outside of the stairwell and leaving her nowhere to run.

Lonnie grabbed Catra's shoulders and shoved her up against the filth-streaked wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" she screamed in Catra's face. "Don't you have any sense of responsibility? Of duty?? Can't you just for once –"

But she hadn't made it any further, because at that point Catra had leaned in and kissed her.

Later she'd asked, "So what was that, Catra? Getting yelled at turns you on?" Catra'd replied, "Nah, I just finally figured out a way to get you to shut the hell up."

Lonnie had to admit, it had worked. She'd been completely dumbfounded, frozen for several long seconds, before shoving Catra harder into the wall and kissing her back.

After that, she hadn't said anything for a good long while.

When they'd finally left the roof, neither acknowledged that anything had happened. Lonnie had figured the whole thing was a bizarre one-time fluke. But a few weeks later, she'd been the last one in the locker room after combat training when Catra had stuck her head in the door and announced, "I'm going up to the roof after dinner tonight."

Lonnie had rolled her eyes as she'd laced up her boot. "Do I care?"

Catra gave her a long, lingering look, and slowly raised an eyebrow. "Oh... I thought you might." She smirked, and left.

Briefly alone, Lonnie had the luxury of a private moment of uninterrupted thought. "Huh." Then she'd shrugged and pulled on her other boot. After all, why not?

***

Now, though neither of them would ever admit it, they'd developed an... arrangement. There was a freeing sort of clarity about it. Sparring on the roof, in the open air, away from the eyes of their commanders and fellow cadets. No judgements. No evaluations. No one they were trying to impress. Just the two of them, moving towards each other and apart.

Lonnie's mind was full of the strength of her muscles moving under her skin, the dance of fighting Catra to win but not injure, the patterns of their bodies and the space between them. She kept her eyes on Catra's hips, tracking them intently for a sign of her next move. As she did, a small part of the back of her brain appreciated Catra's long muscles and lithe grace. That small part knew Catra was watching her just as closely, her mind full of Lonnie's shoulders and legs.

That small part of her brain was starting to get her distractingly turned on.

By this point they were both starting to pant, slick with sweat in the humidity of the evening. Lonnie had landed a punch to Catra's ribs, and Catra had left thin, shallow scratches down the back of Lonnie's arm. ("Catra! No marks!" "Hey, I said you were too slow.") But there was still no clear winner... until Lonnie overreached herself just enough for Catra to slip inside her guard, press their bodies together, and throw Lonnie over her hip.

With the wind knocked out of her Lonnie was briefly immobilized. She lay on her back, wheezing slightly, looking up at the reddish purple bruise of the Fright Zone sky.

Fuck. She'd lost.

Catra straddled her hips and leaned into Lonnie's view, revealing a feral grin on her face. "I win." She grabbed Lonnie's wrists and pinned them above her head, adding, "You lose."

"Fine," Lonnie growled, still a little breathless. "You win."

Catra took one last smug moment to savor her victory, raking her eyes over Lonnie's body. Under her hungry gaze Lonnie felt a twitch low in her stomach, and got breathless for a whole new reason.

Then Catra slowly and deliberately lowered her face to Lonnie's, pausing a breath away for one excruciating second, before finally closing the distance between them with a snarl.

She pressed her open mouth to Lonnie's, sucking Lonnie's lower lip between her teeth. Then she slipped her tongue in, dragging it along the inside of Lonnie's bitten lip. Lonnie stifled a moan, but couldn't help rolling her hips under Catra's. In response, Catra growled in the back of her throat, and released Lonnie's mouth to dig her teeth into the side of Lonnie's neck. Lonnie tried unsuccessfully to bite back a second moan, and arched her back to press her stomach and chest more fully into Catra's.

Catra began moving down Lonnie's neck towards her collarbone, biting and sucking in a chain of painful pleasure that left Lonnie seeing stars. Lonnie moaned a third time, and tried to drag a hand out of Catra's grip.

"No." Catra shoved the hand back down. "I. Won." She shifted so she had both of Lonnie's wrists in one hand, and moved her other hand under Lonnie's shirt, gently raking the tips of her claws over Lonnie's stomach. "You." She moved upwards, cupping Lonnie's breast in one hand and squeezing, leaning into her face. "Lost." And kissed her again.

Pinned between the dissipating heat of the roof and the heat of Catra's body, Catra's hand shoving her bare arms into the gritty surface, Catra's hips grinding into hers, Catra's hot mouth, Catra's fingers. Hating herself a little for wanting this so badly, Lonnie writhed and opened her mouth to Catra's tongue, sucking it in hungrily. Catra broke contact briefly, and Lonnie lunged upward to capture her mouth again, pulling Catra's lip between her teeth and biting down.

Finally it was Catra's turn to moan. She arched against Lonnie, then shoved her back against the ground. She leaned in, then paused with her lips just barely touching Lonnie's.

" _Catra_ ," Lonnie moaned in frustration, and tried to move into a kiss. But Catra shoved her back again, more harshly this time, and hissed softly.

Frowning, Lonnie realized Catra had gone still, her face serious and her ears twitching slightly.

"Catra?" Lonnie said again, quietly. Catra released Lonnie's wrists and Lonnie leaned on her elbows to sit halfway up.

"Shit," Catra responded. " _Shit_." She scrambled to her feet. "Someone's coming."

"Oh for –" Lonnie rolled onto her feet and started scanning the roof for a hiding spot.

Rule number two was: never, _ever_ let anyone find out what they were doing.

Breaking rule number two was unthinkable.

"There." Lonnie pointed to a cluster of pipes and vent shafts near the opposite edge of the roof. Catra nodded and they both ran, Catra leaping over the top as Lonnie skidded around the back.

There was a small U-shaped space formed by the collection of tubes, just big enough for the two cadets to squeeze into. Catra had dropped to sit on the ground, flattening her back against the metal, her ears cocked and her eyes half shut as she listened intently. Lonnie crouched down to put her eye up to a small gap, uncomfortably aware of the pressure of her pants between her legs, her arousal suddenly inconvenient.

They didn't have to wait long before the stairwell door swung open and two figures emerged. Fellow cadets. Different squad. Lonnie recognized their faces but didn't know their names. They walked to the edge of the roof and sat down next to each other – still in full view of the stairwell door. There was no space to sneak behind them and escape.

"Oh no. Come on, y'all. Don't get comfy," she complained quietly.

Catra groaned as her ears twitched. "We could be here for days. They're talking about their _feelings_."

"Ugh." The things she and Catra agreed on made for a very short list, but the stupidity of talking about _feelings_ was definitely on it.

Lonnie pressed her arms against the vent and rested her forehead against the cool metal. What was wrong with her luck? She'd done her best to salvage what she could from this rotten day, and here it was, backfiring. Serves her right, giving into the desire to play games with Catra.

Catra. Sitting on the ground beneath her, leaning into the air shaft, her head tipped back just slightly, her eyes shut as she listened. Lonnie crouched over her, her heels on either side of Catra's legs.

Suddenly, Lonnie realized the advantages of her position. After all, they had been taught to adapt their strategy to changed conditions...

She traced her fingers down Catra's neck. Her heterochromatic eyes flicked open and she hissed quietly, but she didn't swat Lonnie's hand away. Lonnie kept her gaze locked on Catra's as she moved her fingers slowly downwards – across Catra's collarbone, down between her breasts, along the length of her stomach. She watched as Catra's eyes dilated and her breathing went ragged. Then she dropped her hand lower, and Catra shut her eyes and moaned.

With her other arm braced above Catra's head for balance, Lonnie rubbed her hand between Catra's legs, feeling the warmth of her. Then she dropped to her knees, straddling Catra, and put her mouth to Catra's ear.

"If we're going to be stuck here," she breathed, working her hand under Catra's waistband, "Might as well give ourselves something to do."

Catra's only answer was a sharp hitch of breath and a small buck of her hips. The motion finally gave Lonnie the access she wanted, and she slipped a hand into Catra's warm wetness.

They both groaned as Lonnie stroked her fingers between Catra's folds. Catra buried her face in Lonnie's shoulder, biting into the muscle as Lonnie moved against her. Lonnie dug her free hand into Catra's thick hair, holding them together as she traced her fingers up and down, up and down, focused on how slippery and good Catra felt in her hold.

Then, she crooked her hand to slip two fingers inside, and Catra let out a moaning yowl, barely muffled by her shoulder.

Lonnie fervently hoped that the thrum of machinery and whooshing of ventilation fans was enough to cover up any noise they were making... and that neither of the cadets across the rooftop had hearing near as sensitive as Catra's. To be extra safe, she pulled Catra's hair to drag her head back, and covered Catra's mouth with hers, swallowing Catra's continued moans as she moved her hand deeper.

Catra clung to her back, hips moving under Lonnie's thrusts. Her leg was pressed up against the inside of Lonnie's thigh, so Lonnie shifted to allow her to spread herself wider, then dropped her knee inside of Catra's leg, effectively pinning her open. Catra had one hand twisted in the back of Lonnie's shirt, and moved the other to pull at Lonnie's hair.

"Nuh-uh." Lonnie broke the kiss and covered Catra's mouth with her hand instead. "You do not touch my braids." She pushed Catra's head back enough to drop her mouth to her throat, feeling it buzzing under her lips as Catra moaned.

Lonnie cupped her hand, stroking her fingers against the front of Catra's inner wall as she pressed the heel of her hand into Catra's clit. The resulting howl was audible even through Lonnie's palm.

Lonnie moved her mouth to Catra's ear. "Better be quiet," she said, softly but firmly. "Don't want anyone to hear how much you like this." Catra narrowed her eyes, then widened them as Lonnie pulled Catra's ear into her mouth and dragged her teeth along the edge, feeling the soft fur against her lips.

Then Catra's eyes rolled back in her head, and her noises went higher, becoming almost a whine. Lonnie bit down on the base of Catra's neck as she moved her hand faster, harder, pulling in and out without friction through Catra's slickness. Under her Catra quivered, then spasmed, and finally arched her back, lifting her hips as she tightened in pulsing waves around Lonnie's fingers, letting out one last moan before collapsing.

Lonnie grinned and sat back on her heels, dropping the hand from Catra's mouth as she slowly extricated the other from Catra's pants. She noticed she'd left a purple mark on Catra's neck. Eh. Payback for the scratches on her arm.

She waited until Catra opened her eyes again, then stuck her wet fingers in her mouth. Catra's eyes widened, and she let out a soft moan as Lonnie sucked off Catra's taste.

They sat there for a few moments as Catra's breathing returned to normal. Finally, she licked her lips and said, "Damnit, Lonnie. Fuck you."

  
Lonnie shrugged. "Next time."

Catra scowled and pulled her feet under her, rising into a crouch. "No." She shoved Lonnie backwards onto her butt. " _This_ time. I won, after all." She was about to push Lonnie again when Lonnie put her hand up.

"Hold on, Catra. Are those two still there?"

Catra twitched an ear backwards, listening, then moved it back towards Lonnie. "No, they're gone."

Lonnie got up to peer through the gap in their hiding space to confirm.

Catra snorted. "What, don't you trust me?"

"You? Hardly." The rooftop was empty as far as Lonnie could see. Despite what she'd said, she did trust Catra that the other cadets weren't hiding anywhere – after all, both of them would be equally mortified if they got caught. "All right, fine. Looks like we're clear." She stood up and turned around.

Catra had also risen to her feet, arms crossed, looking at her. Lonnie put her hands on her hips and waited.

"I think," said Catra eventually, "that you owe me. I won, but you –" she pointed at Lonnie, "fucked me first."

Lonnie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, now it's your turn. I get it."

But a wicked grin had begun spreading across Catra's face. "I think," she said, savoring her words, "that it'll take a bit more than that to make it even. I think," she repeated, stepping close enough to cup Lonnie's face in one hand, "I want to taste you." She hooked her free hand into Lonnie's waistband and tugged down, just a little.

A thrill ran through Lonnie, but she hesitated. That was awfully... intimate. And – well, frankly, she couldn't envision the logistics.

"And how, exactly, do you think that's gonna work?"

"It's simple," Catra said, leaning the length of her body against Lonnie's side. She had one hand curved around Lonnie's shoulder, and wrapped the other around Lonnie's breast. "I pull down your pants." She began running her thumb over Lonnie's nipple until it stiffened through the fabric of her shirt. "And then, I'll fuck you standing up," she whispered, and then ran her tongue along the edge of Lonnie's ear.

Lonnie's breath caught. She imagined Catra on her knees, her head buried between Lonnie's legs, and she shivered.

Well... fine.

She was going to look like an idiot, standing there on the roof with her pants around her ankles, but that was the advantage of this arrangement: Catra was the only one that was going to see her, and she didn't particularly care what Catra thought.

Lonnie groaned, and tried to make it look like she was complaining and not responding to Catra's touch. "Fine! Fine. Do it."

Catra grinned wolfishly, and dragged Lonnie's pants down. She then took a step back to look at Lonnie appreciatively.

"Damn, Lonnie, your _thighs_ ," she said, stepping in again to rake her fingertips along the muscles of Lonnie's quads. "And your _ass_ ," she added, moving to grip Lonnie's backside.

Lonnie smirked a little and pushed her fingers through Catra's hair. "You know, you could put on some muscle too if you came to the weight room with Rogelio and me. Do some squats with us."

"Ha! Fat chance," Catra scoffed. She moved her hands up to Lonnie's hips, then under her shirt, curving her hands to caress her sides, her stomach, her back. "My ass is fine exactly the way it is. If I want some muscle I'll just," she cocked her eyebrow, "come get you."

"Mmm." Lonnie took a second to absorb that. Then she shifted, a little restlessly.

It wasn't that she minded having Catra run her hands all over her body – frankly, she enjoyed seeing her troublesome squadmate treat her with something like respect. But she had been getting more and more turned on and she wanted – needed – Catra to touch her again. "So this is why you wanted me to take off my pants? So you could look at my thighs?"

Catra smirked and shoved her back against the vents. "Oh I'm sorry. Are you getting impatient?"

Lonnie growled and fisted her hands in Catra's hair, dragging their mouths together, determined to wipe the smug look off Catra's face. Catra gave a throaty laugh and let her, opening her mouth and sucking in Lonnie's tongue. But before long she pulled away and started moving her mouth down Lonnie's neck, dragging her shirt down to expose her collarbone, giving long, teasing licks as she continued to caress Lonnie's back, butt, and naked thighs. Lonnie sighed and leaned her head back, succumbing to the sensations, her hands still buried in Catra's thick, tangled hair.

Then Catra gripped her quads tightly and said, "Look at me."

Lonnie obeyed, sucking in her breath as she watched Catra slowly drop to her knees. She put her mouth on Lonnie's stomach, where a trail of dark hair led from her belly button down into the tight curls between her legs. She dropped soft, teasing kisses there, then moved to Lonnie's hip bones, working her way down and in towards Lonnie's center.

Lonnie knew Catra could smell her. She was so achingly wet, she could practically smell herself. But Catra's keen sense of smell had probably picked up the scent of Lonnie's arousal much earlier. How much earlier? When she'd been on her back with Catra on top of her? Or... sooner, when they were still throwing punches?

It was this thought as much as Catra's mouth on her thigh that made her groan and arch her back as she pressed her fingers into Catra's scalp.

Catra grinned and dug her teeth into Lonnie's thigh, then dragged her tongue across the red bite marks. As she teased Lonnie by moving gradually higher and inward, she kept dragging her hands up and down Lonnie's legs, caressing the muscles as Lonnie twitched in response to her mouth.

Lonnie realized she'd now have the image of Catra rubbing her thighs with pleasure the next time she and Rogelio were lifting weights. That would be... interesting.

Now Catra had reached the crux of her thigh, nose teasing the damp curls. She inhaled deeply and growled, her fingers tensing. Lonnie felt the movement of Catra's breath with exquisite clarity and moaned again.

"Come _on_ , Catra," she breathed, tugging lightly on Catra's hair and shifting her feet a little further apart to open her thighs to Catra's mouth.

"Oh, you want me that badly, do you?" Catra said smugly. She looked up at Lonnie and, without breaking eye contact, put out her tongue for a long, languid lick.

Lonnie had to throw a hand back and fumble for support on the edge of a pipe as her knees went weak. She dropped her head back with a low moan as Catra slowly lapped at her, teasing open her folds and drinking her in. As her grip tightened in Catra's hair, Lonnie felt Catra's answering moans vibrate through her.

"Lonnie. Fuck. The way you taste," she gasped, surfacing for a breath.

"Don't you dare fucking stop," Lonnie responded, aiming to sound intimidating but ending up somewhere much closer to desperate.

She could swear she felt Catra' grin as she dove back in, running over her again and again. Dipping slightly lower, she thrust her tongue inside of Lonnie, sending a shock through her so powerful she might have collapsed without Catra's fierce grip on her thighs pushing her back against the metal.

Lonnie dropped her other hand from Catra's hair, grasping for handholds now with both arms. While she adjusted, Catra moved her mouth upwards again, stroking lazy circles around Lonnie's clit. At the same time she moved a hand off Lonnie's thigh, retracted her claws completely, and worked two fingers inside of her.

Lonnie gasped and rolled her hips, thrusting herself more fully onto Catra's hand. She had her head completely thrown back and her eyes shut, all of her focus on the motion of Catra's fingers inside of her and the insistent pull of Catra's mouth. Her breath was light and gasping now, the muscles of her abdomen pulsing in time with Catra's mouth and hands.

Catra had her free hand spread across Lonnie's stomach. Lonnie took a moment between pulses to glance down and saw Catra's eyes focused on her torso, her neck, her face. She remembered how much Catra hated that Lonnie got quieter the closer she came to orgasm ("Come on Lonnie, can't I get some fucking feedback?" "Nope. You'll just have to pay attention, Catra.") and the knowledge that Catra was soaking in every tiny movement of her body to gauge her arousal pushed her to the edge. She bucked her hips into Catra's face one last time, Catra burying her face and hand deep to give her the last burst of pressure she needed to come, and for a moment she saw stars.

As Lonnie slowly recovered her awareness of the world around her, she realized she was almost sitting on Catra's face, and that there were several metal bolts and edges digging into her arms. She eased her full weight back onto her shaky legs, letting out one last gasp as Catra drew out her fingers.

"Mmm. The sweet taste of victory," Catra purred, sitting back on her heels and licking her fingers with relish.

Lonnie closed her eyes briefly with a sharp intake of breath, the sight giving a burst of electricity to the last aftershocks of her orgasm. Finally, she decided she could trust her body enough to move without collapsing, and reached down to gingerly pull her pants back up, wincing a little as her tender, swollen flesh came in contact with the soaked fabric of her underwear.

"I'm gonna head back in. Need a shower."

Catra shrugged. "Fine. I want to stay up here for a little longer."

"Suit yourself." Lonnie raised her arms over her head for a full body stretch, eyes half shut, soaking in the lingering sensations from Catra's touch.

Catra didn't even try to hide the fact that she was ogling, her eyes sweeping appreciatively over her body, lingering a little on Lonnie's stomach muscles. Lonnie rolled her eyes and tucked in her shirt, then peeked out across the roof to confirm the coast was clear.

"Catra? We still good?" Lonnie asked, checking that Catra couldn't hear anyone else.

"Oh, yeah," Catra said, her voice breathy and low and right in Lonnie's ear. Lonnie started – she hadn't heard Catra move. "We're definitely good."

Lonnie turned and found Catra right up against her, her arms braced around her sides. Lonnie grabbed Catra's hips and pulled her in for a last, lingering open-mouthed kiss, then released her with a little shove.

"All right. Bye," she said, then turned and walked away.

***

The bunk was filling up with the low noise of cadets relaxing before curfew. Some read, some chatted, some curled up under their blankets in an attempt to get a head start on sleep.

"Hey Kyle. Hey Ro'." Lonnie greeted her friends as she walked towards her locker for a fresh change of clothes and a towel. The two were playing cards, sitting on Rogelio's lower bunk. Lonnie paused to look over their game, then pointed at one of Kyle's cards.

"Oh! Thanks Lonnie." Kyle pulled the card from his hand and played it. Rogelio grunted in dismay. "You're in a much better mood. Have a good run?"

"Yep!" Lonnie dug through her clothes for clean socks and underwear. Damn, did she need fresh underwear. "Sometimes you've just gotta sweat it out, you know?"

***

By the time she returned from the shower, Catra was back, curled up on the foot of Adora's bed as they talked. Adora was going over their afternoon's training session, analyzing their movements, stressing over what she could've done better, strategizing how she could improve in her support of the team. Instead of engaging with her analysis, Catra was teasing her and doing impressions of the other members of the squad to make her laugh.

Lonnie rolled her eyes. Adora, she liked. Her being Shadow Weaver's chosen protege was annoying, but she worked hard at being a good soldier, and Lonnie appreciated her dedication. She felt like the two of them mostly saw eye-to-eye. But it'd never made sense to her why Adora chose to spend her time with an asshole like Catra.

Climbing into bed, Lonnie felt a ghost of pressure between her legs and flushed. Okay. There was exactly one good reason to spend time with Catra. One. She'd admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my wife for helping me make the fight scenes make some sort of sense. (In our relationship I’m the field sports lesbian and she’s the martial arts lesbian.)
> 
> Theme song for this fic is Weak by AJR (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txCCYBMKdB0)


End file.
